A Treat Of Ice Cream
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: "Don't you know that I like you?" WHite said sadly. My first fanfic for Pokemon Trainer in Black and White Verse. When White is angry, what will Black do? One Shot!


A Treat Of Ice Cream

"We arrived... at last!"

"Yeah."

It is a summer afternoon in Hiun City, the biggest city and the most modern city in Isshu region where buildings and factories are built soaring up to the sky above. The sun shines so brightly, reflecting its sunlight to every part of the massive town. Some children can be seen playing in one of the alleys of the City, spreading their happiness with their laughter, which is noisy, but weirdly melodically. A great amount of adults can be seen too, taking care of their kids or maybe just chat with one another. Some Mamepatoes, the pigeon like bird Pokemon can be seen flying cheerfully on the mid-air, chirping frantically at one another. There is almost no cloud in the in the sky, which is typical for summer time in Isshu region, exposing the beauty of the blue azure sky and the hotness of the air. Summer time in Isshu region is one of the best moment for boys and girls to play one another.

Black and White are no exception.

But they are not there to relax or having fun.

Those two are standing near the entrance gate of Hiun City, standing in awe to be precise because of the beauty of the town. Black is wearing his usual clothes, blue long-sleeved jacket with long black pants. The presence of his usual red Pokemon cap covered his messy brown hair. He inserted his left hand to his pocket, and the remaining hand is holding the belt of his favorite bag. His brown eyes look smart, observing the town carefully, as if there is no any creature or important things that escape his eyes. Typical Black. He is the smart looking young man.

White, the complete opposite part of Black, not only because of the opposite gender, but also because of the opposite disposition and temperament. She is a funny and lively girl, who always optimistic towards a problem. She is wearing her usual shirt, white shirt without sleeves, completed with black vest and short jeans pants. Her azure blue eyes seem sparkling, glancing at every part of the town lively. As she leaned backward, she moved her hands to the sky and stretched her hands, whipping her white hat which covered the frontal part of her ponytail brown hair, closing her azure eyes tightly.

"Wow! After 3 days from my beloved hometown, we came here at last! I can join civilization again!"White said cheerfully, still with her hands are punching the air.

"You are exaggerating things. 3 days are not a long time you know. We must do something like this in the rest of our journey later!" Black said, staring at White's azure eyes in annoyance, while scratching the back of his head a little.

"Aw, come on, Black! Don't say that! I know you need a good night sleep in Pokemon Center, good meals other than usual sandwiches which are made by your beloved mom, and you should take a bath I think," White whined, resting her hands on her slender hips, with a sarcastic tone in the last 7 words.

"Okay, okay, I admit it. I need those things too, no need to be so sarcastic," Black said, closing his eyes, and lowering his head. That's the truth, he needs good night sleep, good food, and take a bath. He has not taken a bath for 2 days, after they swam in the lakes that they passed by. His back began to itch slightly, to be honest.

"At least I am not exaggerating things!" Black said. "And remember! We are here to finish Dr. Araragi's errand!" he continued, shouting a little bit, emphasizing in the last three words. White always forgets Dr. Araragi's errand, because of her lively personality. Black was pointed by Dr. Araragi to help her, or in some cases, to control her. It is very confusing Dr. Araragi still has faith in White.

White rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay I remember our mission too, don't you be so worry!" she continued.

"O yeah? What is it?" Black leaned forward, taking a good look of White's face, which made her blushed a little. "Explain it to me!" he commanded.

"Okay, okay," she replied, still nervous of Black's sudden attitude, with a slight blush that still covered her cheeks, fortunately, her hat covered it a little bit. "We are here to observe and to look for Zorua, the evil fox Pokemon, because some of people said that it appeared here," she said, trying to be as calm as she could be.

"Yeah. Zorua maybe is part of the key to solve the Yin and Yang Pokemon, Reshiram and Zekrom," he said, crossing his hands in front of his chest, and closing his eyes. "So, let's go!" he said, waving his hands as he started to go.

"Ah wait!" White chased him."It's very good of you if you stop your serious personality, and look at me as more than friend," she whispered, in a low voice, inaudible enough for Black to hear that.

1 hour later...

"Pant...pant,"

Black and White are sitting on one of the bench in front of an ice cream shop. White is panting heavily, with hands are holding her knees. Black is tired too, it could be seen from his face, but he hid it nevertheless. A dense tree covered them from summer sunlight, as they are resting from their research.

The sunlight is very strong. Even though it is not as strong as the hotness of Hoenn's desert, but it is still, hot and moist. There is no and wind or even breeze that flew. But the eternalness and beauty of the azure sky help them to overcome the hotness of the air. Black doesn't know why, but that is what he feels.

"Come on, White! Let's go again!" Black said, standing from the bench as he is preparing himself to look for Zorua once more, stretching his back and hands slightly a little bit. He waved his palm, signing White to get up and come with him.

No reply.

"White?" Black said again.

NO reply again. White is bowing her head to the ground, as if she doesn't want to look at Black because of something.

"White? Are you Okay?" He said again, approaching White slightly, with a tremendous amount of concerns to spread among his minds. His eyes are turned from smartness to eyes full of concerns. "Are you sick?"

Black doesn't know whether the three words, "Are you sick" are some kind of password or something, Black doesn't know anything about it. But White, in the other hand, standing from the bench and began shouting at Black, yelling at him angrily.

"OBSERVING! RESEARCHING! READING! ARE THOSE STUPID THINGS THE ONLY THINGS YOU CAN DO IN THE REST OF YOUR LIFE?" White shouted, yelling at Black with all of her might, shooting dagger at Black's brown eyes. She seems so angry, something that can be found in White when she is very irritated.

"What?" that's the only thing that Black could say. He is surprised of course, by White's sudden outburst. Although Black knows that a word from his mouth is not enough, but he doesn't know what to do or what to say. White rarely scolds him. Even they seldom quarreling at each other. This is maybe the first time for Black to face White who is in anger.

Suddenly, her stare towards Black softened. She lowered her head a little bit, then, sat on the bench for the second time. She covered her beautiful face with his palm, started sobbing.

Black, in other hands, doesn't know what to do. He just stared at White in awe, gawking because of White's sudden changing attitude. Black knows that White can change her attitude and opinion fast, but not as drastic as this.

In her sob, White began to let out some words from her mouth.

"We have been friend for a long time. Don't you know what I feel? Don't you know what I want from you? Don't you know that I like you?" she said.

Black blushed furiously. What did she mean? Did she mean... NO ! It's impossible. The red and fresh blood could be felt moving to the upper side of Black's body. His head... His cheek looked just like a tomato. Black doesn't know what to do. What to say, what to reply, when a certain girl is crying in front of him, let out every inch of emotion to him.

And from the corner of his eyes, he saw an ice cream store. It shines because of the reflection of sunlight from the glasses that seem to be its wall, exhibiting the picture of every Ice Cream which is sold there. There are so many crowds there, showing that the Ice Cream store is indeed, a famous and delicious one.

And a flash of idea came through Black's head.

"Hey come on!" Black said, hitting White's back gently. "Let's have an ice cream in my treat! Sounds good, huh?" he continued. The blood began to spread again through Black's cheeks again once more, making his cheeks become to be rosy. It's not his style to blush like this, but maybe it because of the fact of him as a male. But Black doesn't know whether this treat is right or wrong. He felt so much guilt in his head, making a girl, not only a usual girl, his best friend crying. Black feels that he has crushed the girl, shattering her to every pieces which is spread to all part of the worlds.

But out of the blue, White giggled.

And she laughed. Hard.

She laughed so furiously until the laughter is enough to wake a baby up from a distance. She touched her belly, pointing her forefinger to Black, only to be replied by the confused look of expression from Black's face. Her laughter made her the center of attention. But she doesn't mind about it anymore, she just do something... big, perhaps.

"What?" Black said, still confused because of White.

"Come on!" She said, wiping her tear from her eyes, as she calming herself down. "It was just a mere joke!" she said. "Don't take it seriously!" She said, pushing Black's face backward, which makes him almost fell. Almost.

Black stared at her in annoyance, but, still with blush on her cheeks.

"Come on!" She started to walk, and approached the Ice Cream store. "I think you owe me an ice cream!" she said.

Black muttered under his breath, then, he stood up, and followed White.

After they had bought 2 ice creams...

"Aaaaahhhh! The ice cream is good!" White said, licking the ice cream.

"Yeah," Black said. Maybe he had experienced a bad moment, or maybe funny moment with White, but the delicacy of Ice cream that he ate has forgotten him of all White's attitude. He didn't regret it, or maybe angry to White, because at least he could taste a good and sweet ice cream (Even though he must spend double money because he must treat White).

Out of the blue, White grabbed Black's hand.

"Eh?" Black said briefly, blushing a little. Fortunately, this time, it is covered by his hat.

"Don't worry... I really like you," White said briefly, with a smile, only to be replied by Black's grin, as he muttered in his breath.

"I like you too,"

From the distance, the presence of Zorua, the little evil fox Pokemon could be seen. It is staring at the couple intently. Its eyes softened when it saw they are holding hands.

And it disappeared.

At last! I love this couple! Really. I must thank Rawkstarvienna so much because he/she has given me the personality of Black and White. Divine Wolfie inspired me so much too! Cheer for them!

I'm not a native speaker, so review is accepted!


End file.
